Jacket
by DemmCounterfeitBandits
Summary: The Nightwatcher wants his jacket back. 07 verse


**I do not own TMNT or any of the characters or anything related or in common with it. If you have any problem with me just wait! I'll let you know when I care.**

"DON!" Don sighed heavily as he set the beakers that held the very explosive chemicals down on his lab table. Standing up and walking to the lab door to see what his older brother wanted from him.

"Where's my jacket?!" Raph shouted rummaging through the living looking for his black leather jacket. Don sighed and leaned on the lab's frame watching as his older brother freaked out for a simple jacket if he was freaking out now when he finds out who has it it…..Well, Don doesn't want to be around.

"Leo has it" signed Don walking back into his lab. Raph's movement froze and he silently looked up at the empty lab door way. Raph ran and jumped into the lab seeing his brother pick up the beakers again.

"Leo, has...my jacket?" Raph asked

"Yes" Don answered sharply not really wanting an interruption.

"Where is he!?" Raph suddenly shouted Don didn't even flinch

"In his room" Don said 'Duh!'wise. Raph growled glaring in the direction of Leo's room. Without another word Raph charged to Leo room.

"Leo!, give me back m-" Raph slammed open the door, and started screaming but soon dies down. When he saw Leo asleep on his bed lips slightly parted as short pants came out from his glossed lips, His body was beautifully lit by the 6 candles lit in his room. Raph silent watched as Leo's chest rise and fall even if the jacket was zipped up. Raph silently closed the door then locked it, then made his way to Leo and stood over him. Raph using his trembling hands he grabbed Leo's face and tilted it to him so that Leo was facing Raph. Raph sighed and ran his thumb over Leo's parted glossed lips. Damn. Leo so _fuckable_.

"You forgot about the jacket like that?" Raph's eyes darken as Leo opened his eyes and smirked at Raph.

"Give me the jacket" Raph said finger digging into Leo's cheek and forcing him up only a finger away from Raph's face.

"I can't" smiled Leo Raph growled

"You can't?" Leo smile and leaned forward and kissed Raph. Raph kissed back hard Leo smirked in the kiss he knew how much Raph love this jacket

"The zipper's stuck" Leo whispered hotly against Raph lips. Leo moved his hands so that they were on the zipper and holding the jacket in place.

"Fuck, Leo I liked that jacket" Raph growled pulling Leo up and close to his body.

"I'm sorry babe" Leo whisper and then he began kissing Raph's neck in a part of his apologie. Raph's hands went to Leo's waist and held him there.

"Thats not gonna work" Raph said as he leaned forward and leaned in taking Leo's neck and biting roughly. Leo moan and wrapped his arms around Raph's neck and pulled him close. Raph began sucking and biting Leo's neck all while rubbing Leo's thigh and fell on top of Leo. Raph dragged his thick tongue over the fresh hickey before he went to kiss Leo passionately.

"How are you gonna get your jacket off?" Leo asked when Raph finally with draw his tongue from Leo's throat.

"I'll find a way" Raph growled as his tongue back down his neck. Leo threw his head back groaned Raph loved it when he made Leo make those sounds. Leo's breath pitched as he felt Raph run his hands up the side of his legs then at his side gripping the front of his jackets tongue still on the side of Leo's neck.

"R-Raph?" Leo felt Raph's grip tightened almost pulling Leo up to him. With in that second Raph sat up and ripped the jacket apart.

"R-Raph! what are yo-!" Leo shouted covering up his front chest as if he has something to hide but Raph immediately grabbed Leo's arm and pinned them over his head.

"Shut up you own me" Raph said as his lips connected with Leos, and his hand switched so now one was pinning both of Leo's hands and his other hand went down to play with the sudden bulge stabbing him in his stomach. Neither caring how loud they were or the pile of missed calls from Casey on Raph's phone, but after that Raph now loved that jacket more than the others in his closet.


End file.
